el destino fue quien nos junto
by nemuru-chan
Summary: un mensaje a un numero equivocado podría desencadenar un romance que nadie hubiera imaginado entre el presidente estudiantil Arthur Kirkland y el chico mas popular de las escuela s
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: este es mi primer fanfics, espero que les guste, hace poco vi Hetalia y me gusto mucho, y luego me obsesione con la pareja usuk**

**Titulo: el destino fue quien nos junto**

**Pareja: usuk**

**Resumen: un mensaje a un numero equivocado podría desencadenar un romance que nadie hubiera imaginado**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectiva autora**

**Advertencia: ninguna por ahora**

Cap 1

Arthur Kirkland era el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la distinguida academia gakuen W, era un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes y proveniente de Inglaterra, se había mudado hace un año a estados unidos solo para asistir a aquella academia, para el lo más importante siempre ha sido el estudiar y ser todo un caballero, por eso en cuanto entro a la academia se dedico a estudiar y a pasar las materias de a causa de esto logro ser elegido como presidente del concejo estudiantil ganándose el odio de toda la escuela ya que las sanciones aumentaron gracias a él, por supuesto a Arthur no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran del, el solo estaba ahí para cumplir su propósito, tampoco era como si no tuviera amigos, había logrado hacerse amigo de un francés pervertido llamado Francis y un japonés llamado Kiku.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala del consejo estudiantil terminando de revisar uno que otro documento que tenia atrasado debido a que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, el sonido de su celular vibrando lo saco de su estado de concentración, tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos dándose cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje, el numero escrito en la pantalla no lo reconocía aun así lo abrió y comenzó a leer "recuerda que las prácticas para mañana se cancelaron" era lo que decía el mensaje, se extraño al principio pero luego dedujo que había un error así que decidió ignorarlo, pero nuevamente su celular sonó que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje que provenía del mismo número desconocido "podrías prestarme la tarea de mañana?" decía esta vez, Arthur suspiro y decidió que sería mejor arreglar el mal entendido así que envió un mensaje a aquel numero.

-"disculpa, pero al parecer te has equivocado de numero"-envió el mensaje-

-"de verdad? Lo siento mucho"-recibió un mensaje de vuelta-

-"no importa"-el mensaje fue corto, simplemente quería terminar con aquel mal entendido y continuar con sus deberes para poder irse a casa-

-"cómo te llamas?"-apareció un nuevo mensaje-

-"porque debería decírtelo?"-se estaba comenzando a enfadar-

-"pues ahora somos amigos :3"-

-"de que hablas? Ni siquiera te conozco?"-

-"si te digo como me mi nombre me dirás el tuyo?"-

-"no, deja de molestar, adiós"- sin pensarlo dos veces apago su celular y por fin se dispuso a continuar su trabajo sin interrupciones-

Al cabo de una hora había terminado de revisar aquellas peticiones de los clubes y saliendo de la oficina del consejo estudiantil para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras caminaba encendió su celular para solo darse cuenta que tenia 6 mensajes nuevos, decidió revisarlos porque seria de mala educación no leer un mensaje que le enviaban.

"que malo, aun asi quiero ser tu amigo"

"porque no me contestas?"

"te enojaste?"

"hey, hey respóndeme!"

"si te hice enojar lo siento"

"te enviare mas mensajes más tarde, hasta entonces nos vemos "

Casi por inercia tecleo su celular y envió un mensajes "idiota" había escrito, pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de la estupidez que había hecho, ¿por qué le había enviado un mensaje si quera que todo aquello terminara?

-"ya no está molesto conmigo?!"-llego rápidamente la respuesta a su mensaje-

-"solo apague mi celular porque tenía trabajo que hacer"-respondió instantáneamente-

-"trabajar? Cuántos años tienes?"-

-"si piensas que soy un anciano te equivocas tengo 16"-

-"yo tengo 15! Entonces porque dijiste que estabas trabajando?"-

-"asuntos de la escuela"-

-"a cual asistes?"-

-"gakuen W"-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba dando mucha información-

-"que coincidencia! Yo también asisto en esa!, cómo te llamas? En que salón vas?"-

-"no más información, tengo que terminar mi tarea para mañana"-si haberse dado cuenta había llegado a su habitación-

-"pero….está bien para que no te enojes te hare caso pero solo por hoy, mañana te enviare mas mensajes adiós"-

Entro a su habitación y se lanzo a su cama soltando un largo suspiro, nunca creyo que aquel desconocido asistiera a aquella academia, ahora creía cuando la gente decia que el mundo era pequeño, dejando de lado aquello se puso de pie y se fue hacia su escritorio para comenzar su tarea.

Ya llegadas las 10:00pm se acostó y comenzó a quedarse dormido hasta que el molesto celular lo despertó, de mala gana lo tomo y vio que tenía un nuevo mensajes de aquel numero ya no tan desconocido, frunció el ceño y lo abrió "buenas noches" decía, solo aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y su enojo se esfumara, nunca nadie de sus amigos que no eran muchos o sus hermanos le deseaban las buenas noches y ahora un desconocido le decía se preocupaba en decirle aquellas palabras así que decidió enviar un último mensaje aquella noche "buenas noches a ti también" cerro sus ojos nuevamente y se quedo dormido al instante con una sonrisa surcando sus labios y el celular entre sus manos.

-"buenas noches a ti también"-leyó el mensaje el muchacho de ojos azules mientras sonreía ampliamente, por una equivocación se había enviado un mensaje a otra persona y como era un héroe quiso hacerse amigo de estas.

Alfred. F. Jones un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo adornados con lentes, era el estudiante de primer año más popular de toda el internado, en cuanto llego aquel año se había unido al club de futbol americano lo cual había elevado su popularidad, no había nadie en aquel lugar que no haya escuchado de el hasta las chicas de grados más altos eran sus fans, pero también desde la primera semana comenzó a llegar tarde a clases porque se quedaban hasta tarde jugando videojuegos lo cual provocaba que a la mañana siguiente no pudiera pero para él la culpa la tenía su despertador que no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para despertarlo y debido a eso se había ganado el odio del presidente del consejo estudiantil Arthur Kirkland el cual no perdía la oportunidad para mandarlo a detención después de clases, a pesar de que Alfred no lo odiaba si era cierto que no le caía para nada bien.

Vio la hora en su celular 10:45pm debía dormirse o si no se quedaría dormido como siempre.

….

Alfred se despertó sobresaltado mirando la hora 7:50 solo tenía 10 minutos para arreglarse antes de que su primera clase comenzara, sin saber cómo en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba listo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su salón

-quieto ahí Jones-escucho una voz bastante conocida para el-

-Arthur si no me apuro llegare tarde y tú me enviaras a detención-

-eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que está prohibido correr por los pasillos-

-maldición-susurro cerrando los ojos-

-tendré que darte una notificación para detención-el ojiverde escribió un papel y se lo entrego al menor-

Alfred bufo molesto, y sin decir algo mas se volteo y camino hacia su salón y luego de gritar un hola como solía hacer siempre llamando la intención de todos los presentes se dirijo a su asiento que era el último de la fila, para luego sacar su celular de su chaqueta y escribiendo un mensaje para luego enviarlo mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

Como todos los días para Arthur era la misma rutina, levantarse temprano y esperar a los alumnos en la entrada asegurándose de que llegaran a tiempo o estuvieran presentables, vio pasar a alguien rápidamente que apenas pudo distinguirlo pero al voltearse en su dirección se dio cuenta que era aquel alumno que según el era un rebelde sin causa, siempre era lo mismo y hoy no sería la excepción, así que sin perder tiempo grito el apellido del menor captando su atención y como cada día desde hace un año le entregaba una hoja de castigo para luego retirarse del lugar mientras oía las quejas del otro.

Llego a su salón y se acomodo en su respectivo asiento, fue entonces sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se apresuro a sacarlo y leer el mensaje que había recibido.

-"buenos días! Has llegado a clases ya?, yo casi no alcanzo pero lo logre!"-sonrió al ver el mensaje-

-"buenos días, deberías levantarte más temprano para que eso no te suceda"-

-"pero las sabanas están tan calientitas que me obligan a dormir por mas tiempo, son ellas las culpables yo no"-soltó una risita, aquel chico parecía ser demasiado infantil a su parecer-

-se acerca el fin de mundo, Arthur se a reído-una voz burlona detrás de el lo saco de su ensimismamiento-

-cállate rana-espero con desagrado a su amigo francés-

-siempre tan cariñoso-se burlo nuevamente-

-Francis….-no pudo continuar porque el maestro entro al salón y tuvo que tragarse el insultito que tenia para el francés muchos se preguntaban cómo eran amigos si pasaban discutiendo pero es que Francis siempre lo molestaba y lo hacía enfadar con sus comentarios y burlas pero a pesar de todo aquello apreciaba a aquel francés fue su primer amigo y no quería que aquella amistad terminara-

Sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente, sentía unas ganas terribles de sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón y leer el mensaje que seguramente le había enviado aquel desconocido, ya había vibrado tres veces y comenzaba a desesperarse, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de ocupar aquel aparato que creía inútiles, no entendía muy bien porque le entusiasmaba tanto recibir mensajes de aquel desconocido, miro al maestro el cual estaba concentrado escribiendo en el pizarrón, nervioso tomo su celular y leyó los mensajes que tenia acumulados.

"las clases son aburridas, odio matemáticas, tú en que estas?"

"porque no me contestaste? Estas ocupado? "

"el profesor casi me descubre ocupando el celular! Me he asustado"

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir en su celular

"estoy en historias, no me parece que es bueno ocupar esos aparato en clases asi que tu deberías dejar de hacerlo o de verdad te quitaran el celular"

Espero un poco y llego un nuevo mensaje

"tu acabas de ocupar tu celular para contestarme! No estás siguiendo tu propio consejo pero me alegra que hayas contestado estoy demasiado aburrido aquí

Pd: se me olvido preguntarte ayer…eres hombre o mujer?"-se dio cuenta de que era verdad pero no quería darle información a aquel desconocido no tan desconocido ahora, pero pensó que si le respondía aquello no sería suficiente como para que supiera quién era-

-"soy hombre"-

-"yo también"-suspiro, eso ya lo sabía después aquel tipo había estado hablando en masculino todo el tiempo-

Siguió escribiendo mensajes sin prestar absolutamente nada de atención a la clase y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta esta ya había terminado.

**Nota: espero que haya sido de su agrado, tratare de publicar lo antes posible pero primero quiero saber que les pareció, no vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por los Review me hicieron feliz, eh decidido que subiré un capitulo cada viernes, espero que este capítulo dos sea de su agrado**

**Pareja: usuk**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectiva autora**

**Advertencia: ninguna por ahora**

Cap 2:

Vio el pizarrón y noto que estaba lleno de palabras, se maldijo por dentro el haberse distraído hablando con el desconocido, rápidamente comenzó escribir mientras su amigo Francis se le acercaba.

-al parecer estabas muy ocupado mandando mensajes como para prestar atención a la clase-una voz bastante conocida para Arthur se dejo escuchar a su lado-

-cállate Francis-espero con molestia-

-tranquilo, no te desquites conmigo, pero dime quien es la afortunada-se sentó junto al ingles-

-de qué demonios estás hablando?-pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente pero ya sabía a qué se refería Francis-

-pues de la chica que te logro distraerte de la clases-

-no hay ninguna chica que me distraiga-respondió con seguridad después de todo decía la verdad no era una chica-

-entonces es un chico?-Arthur se tenso al ser descubierto lo que no paso desapercibido para el francés que sonrió ampliamente-así que di en el blanco, como se llama-

-no lo sé-

-eh?-ahora Francis el desconcertado, Arthur suspiro y decidió contarle al otro lo sucedido después de todo era su mejor amigo-

-por error me envió un mensaje y yo se lo dije a través de otro mensaje y él respondió con que quería ser mi amigo así que me siguió enviando mensajes hasta ahora-

-ya veo, pero porque no le has preguntado su nombre?-

-el me pregunto el mío pero no se lo dije por eso el tampoco me dijo el suyo-

-esto es muy emocionante, es como una película romántica de mi país-los ojos de Francis brillaban-por fin has encontrado el amor-

-no digas estupideces no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no conozco-

-no te da curiosidad saber quién es?-

-la verdad no-

-ni siquiera de donde es?-el francés parecía desconcertado-

-es de estados unidos y estudia aquí-respondió con simpleza mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas luego de haber terminado de escribir-

-QUE! Y aun así no quieres saber quién es? Están tan cerca, quizás ya se hayan cruzado, oh esto es demasiado romántico-seguía hablando el francés mientras Arthur se disponía a salir del salón-

Alfred estaba demasiado feliz y todos podían notarlo, nunca se había sentido así solo por recibir un simple mensaje, esperaba con ansias que el otro muchacho le escribiera por supuesto siempre era él quien comenzaba la conversación pero eso no le importaba, quería conocer a esa persona, su única pista era que eran de la misma escuela y era un chico eso reducía su búsqueda considerablemente pero aun así parecía imposible de encontrarlo, se imaginaba conociendo a aquel desconocido que se hacían mejores amigos, hablando, riendo. Se dirigió hacia sus amigos para distraer sus pensamientos de aquel chico desconocido, pero le era imposible, cada cierto tiempo revisaba su celular en busca de algún nuevo mensaje de esa persona pero nada llegaba.

Resignado volvió a clases, se sentía un poco triste de que aquel muchacho no se interesara en iniciar una conversación con él, Alfred decidió entonces que lo mejor sería buscarlo "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" pensó "después de todo soy un héroe y los héroes pueden hacer cualquier cosa" se animaba a sí mismo, y con aquel pensamiento se decidió en ir a su salón, pero antes decidió mandar un mensaje

-"me gustaría conocerte y ser amigos no solo por mensajes"-se aventuro a escribir-

-"no lo creo, si supieras quien soy no te gustaría ser mi amigo, además quien dijo que lo éramos?"-

-"yo lo eh decidido, y por supuesto que seguiría queriendo ser tu amigo, lo juro, te prometo que descubriré quien eres y seremos muy buenos amigos"-

-"no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir"-

-"por supuesto que la cumpliré" lo prometo!"- y era verdad, él quería ser amigo de aquel chico y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo"-

-"idiota"-fue lo que recibió como respuesta antes de que la clase comenzara-

Miraba sus celular con una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y tristeza a la vez y es que le agradaba aquellas palabras que había escrito el desconocido, nunca nadie se había interesado en el de tal modo que deseara conocerlo después de todo siempre lo consideraban aburrido y anticuado y nadie entablaba conversaciones con el por eso que aquel muchacho le siguiera hablando a pesar de sus frías respuestas le hacía feliz pero por otra parte la tristeza y el miedo lo inundaba ya que tenía claro que casi toda la escuela lo odiaba ¿y si aquel desconocido lo odiaba y al descubrir quién era entonces se alejara? Sería entonces cuando la promesa que le había hecho terminaría. Decido concentrarse en la clase y no seguir pensando en el desconocido.

Las clases al fin habían terminado y Arthur como ya era costumbre se dirijo a la sala del consejo estudiantil pero a medio camino fue detenido por un de los profesores

-Arthur podrías hacerte cargo de los castigados hoy?-hablo el maestro-

-Eh? Lo siento pero aun tengo trabajo atrasado-

-eres el único alumno apto para esto-

-ahhh-suspiro-está bien-resignado dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos los rebeldes sin causa como él los llamaba, aun estando lejos podía oír los gritos de los alumnos así que apresuro el paso mientras más rápido llegara mas rápido terminaría esa tortura para el, en cuanto abrió la puerta el silencio se apodero del lugar todos los presentes en aquel salón dirigieron si mirada al recién llegado.

-buen como ya han notado me hare cargo de ustedes hoy-dijo con seriedad mientras se sentaba en el lugar asignado-quiero que guarden silencio por todo el tiempo que dure el castigo, al primer ruido que hagan el castigo se prolongara hasta mañana-finalizo mientras centraba su mirada en el libro que había traído que le serviría para no aburrirse durante toda aquella infernal hora-

De vez en cuando le levantaba su mirada del libro para observar a los estudiantes y asegurase de que no hicieran cualquier cosa que pudiera reducir el aburrimiento de sus horas de castigo, al pasar si mirada verdosa por el sitio donde se encontraba cierto americano noto que este tenía un celular entre sus manos mientras sonreía, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar lo cual provoco que todas las miradas se posaran en el, rápidamente camino hacia el escritorio tomo el aparato telefónico que se encontraba sobre este. Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios al ver de quien provenía aquel mensaje, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de los estudiantes al verlo sonreí aunque fuera un poco y se dispuso a contestar aquel mensaje.

-"estoy castigado por culpa del malvado presidente estudiantil"-su sangre se congelo en ese instante, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, desvió la vista de su celular para observar a los alumnos los cuales se encontraban mirando-*quien podrá ser?*-se pregunto intrigado, recorriendo el rostro de cada uno buscando una señal la cual no encontró pero a su mente llego una idea, tenía claro que si respondía el mensaje quien fuera la otra persona lo recibiría al instante y entonces el misterio se resolvería pero su más grandes temores se estaban haciendo presentes, ahora sabia que la persona misteriosa lo odiaba lo cual le producía un gran dolor en su pecho, sintió un nido en la garganta y ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo y lanzando un largo suspiro, armándose de valor comenzó a teclear en el aparato-

-"debes estar muy molesto, cuanto odias al presidente?"-eso ultimo sentía que era necesario preguntarlo, volvió a respirar hondo y contiendo la respiración y con sus manos temblorosas se decidió a apretar el botón de "enviar", de reojos y con la cabeza aun baja para disimular fue recorriendo nuevamente con la vista a aquellos alumnos entonces reparo en Alfred el cual dio un pequeño brinco para luego sacar su celular y sonreí como idiota *o no por favor no* rogo mentalmente el británico pero todas sus suplicas fueron en vano cuando sintió vibrar nuevamente su celular y ver a Jones guardar el suyo-

-"si ,estoy muy molesto, y no es que odie a Arthur si no que me molesta su actitud no me cae para nada bien, no entiendo cual es su problema de empeñarse siempre en castigarme, debe de odiarme"-el no lo odiaba, simplemente cumplía su deber de mantener el orden de aquel lugar, se sentía fatal, justo cuando había pensado de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que no lo juzgaría y podría llevarse bien, hasta el punto en que solo en dos días aquellos mensajes con aquellas palabras se había convertido en su todo, hasta podía admitir que se había comenzado a enamorar del desconocido ahora no tan desconocido para que todo se derrumbara en unos cuantos segundos-

-*sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones*-se dijo mentalmente para luego mandar el último mensaje a Alfred y terminar con todo aquello-"ya veo…,sabes eh estado pensando y creo que será mejor que no volvamos a enviarnos mensajes nunca más, por favor no preguntes porque, ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo"-y lo envió-fijo entonces su mirada en el americano el cual sonrió al recibir su mensaje pero que al poco tiempo su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y luego de espanto-*si supiera quién soy no pondría aquella expresión*-pensó y vio como el ojo azul tecleaba apresurado en su celular para luego guardarlo-

-"que? Porque? Porque dices eso tan de repente? Por favor no quiero que dejemos de hablar"-decía el mensaje recibido, volvió su mirada a Alfred el cual se veía nervioso e impaciente, aun así no respondió y decidió apagar su celular-

Los minutos pasaban y veía de vez en cuando a Alfred el cual escribía desesperadamente en su celular al no obtener respuestas, se sentía triste, bebía aclarar las cosas? No, no podía o más bien no quería, no quería que aquellas bellas palabras se trasformaran en ofensas, deseaba quedarse con aquellos bellos momentos, vio como Alfred levantaba la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar

-que quieres Jones?-pregunto con sequedad tratando de ocultar su tristeza-

-puedo ir al baño?-

-el castigo casi llega a su fin-

-pero tengo que encontrarme con…digo necesito ir urgente al baño no creo que pueda esperar-

-*acaso cree que soy idiota*-pensó Arthur lo cual lo hizo que una pregunta surcara su cabeza-*podría ser que….* bien el castigo termina aquí pueden irse-todos celebraron y salieron corriendo rápidamente el británico prendió su celular y reviso los mensajes-

"respóndeme por favor"

"dije algo que te hiciera enojar? No lo recuerdo pero si es así lo siento"

"de vedad no vas a hablarme nunca más?"

"bien, si es así te pediré un favor como despedida y luego no te molestare nunca más…podría conocerte? Si aceptas estaré esperándote durante una hora en el pasillo cerca de los baños comenzando ahora, de vedad espero que vayas y por lo menos conocerte, nos vemos"

-*no iré, no iré*-se repetía mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, pero acaso esa sería una señal para aclarar todo? Una señal para dar por finalizado todo aquello? A pesar de que no quería, concluyo que lo mejor sería asistir y dejarle claro Alfred quien era y que así volvieran a sus vidas normales, tomando el valor dio media vuelta y se alejo de los dormitorios para ir hacia donde el americano lo esperaba.

**Nota: eso es todo por ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme saberlo, nos vemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: aquí está el capitulo 3, me costó bastante hacerlo, estoy en mis últimos días de clases y estoy estresadas así que mi cerebro no daba para crear algo más interesante pero aquí esta. **

**Les agradezco los cometarios me han animado y ayudado, gracias**

**Pareja: usuk **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectiva autora**

Cap 3:

Caminaba a paso lento con el propósito de retrasar el fin de sus momentos felices, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo, la indecisión y el miedo se apodero de él nuevamente, medito por un segundo si seguir caminado o dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación, luego de pensarlo por varios segundos decidió seguir caminando hacia su destino de encuentro. Dio vuelta a la esquina y sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con lo cielos del americano el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Arthur que haces aquí?-¿estaba actuando como idiota o de verdad no lo entendía? se preguntaba Arthur-

-fuiste tú el que me cito aquí-los ojos del de gafas se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa-

-¿tu….eres la persona con la que eh estado hablando todo este tiempo?-

-así es-se acerco al americano enseñándole su celular con los mensajes para confirmarle que lo que decía era verdad-así que ahora que lo sabes será mejor que nos volvamos a hablar aunque sospecho que no querrás hablar conmigo nunca más-dijo con amargura-

-¿tú no me odiabas?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios-

-¿odiarte? ¿Cuando yo eh dicho algo como eso? Si te odiara no estaría aquí parado aclarando esto, simplemente te hubiera ignorado y en estos momentos estaría en mi habitación-

-….-

-como veo que no dirás será mejor que me vaya no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que espero que te haya quedado claro el por qué no debeos seguir relacionándonos-Arthur dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del americano el cual aun seguía inmóvil mirando a la nada-

Alfred se encontraba completamente sorprendido aun sin moverse de su lugar, su ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto incierto, en su mente solo se repetían una y otra vez las palabras del británico.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situación ya era demasiado tarde ya que Arthur ya no se encontraba y por mas rápido que corriera no lo encontró por el pasillo, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber reaccionado antes, necesitaba hablar con el ingles, quería decirle que a pesar de saber quién era quería seguir siendo su amigo, quería conocerlo mas ya que durante todo aquel tiempo que había hablado con el se había dado cuenta que no era una mala persona como el había imaginado y quería seguir conociéndolo, ya lo había decidido y como héroe no se daría por vencido hasta conseguir de nuevo la amistad del ingles.

Arthur llego a su habitación lo mas rápido posible, se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, sentía su cabeza pesada y cada mínimo sonido le molestaba, ni siquiera tenía las energías para realizar su tarea ya vería mañana como se las arreglaba pero por ahora solo deseaba dormir y desconectarse de la realidad, había sido un día bastante difícil, su sentía un poco deprimido tenía claro que desde ahora no recibiría mas mensajes de Alfred desando las buenas noches pues ya se había encargado de bloquear cualquier mensaje o llamada del americano para que este no lo siguiera molestarlo pero más que tranquilidad y paz se sentía dolido y deprimido así que cerrando los ojos se dispuso a dormir lo cual consiguió en unos pocos minutos.

Parecía que Alfred ni siquiera en sus sueños lo dejaba en paz ya que durante toda la noche había tenido el mismo sueño donde se encontraban ambos en el mismo pasillo donde se habían reunido pero esta vez Alfred no se quedaba callado, no se quedaba como idiota mirando el vacio, no, esta vez se acercaba a Arthur y sujetándolo de la cintura lo acercaba a su cuerpo para luego besarlo. A causa de este sueño el británico se sentía completamente cansado y su humor era el de los mil demonios, así que prefirió no ser él quien esperara a los alumnos en la entrada de la academia además aun debía terminar su tarea así que le pidió a su amigo Kiku que se encargara de este trabajo a lo cual el japonés acepto sin protestar.

Las clases habían comenzado a las cuales Alfred no prestaba atención, se encontraba mirando por la ventana podía parecer que se encontraba en total tranquilidad pero era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente molesto por lo sucedido aquella mañana

-FASH BACK-

Se había levantado la más temprano posible para así poder encontrar a Arthur antes de que los demás estudiantes llegaran y el ingles comenzara ignorarlo, cuando ya era una hora adecuada salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde siempre se encontraba Arthur, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrar al británico donde siempre, en su lugar se encontraba Kiku otro miembro del consejo estudiantil y con quien Arthur se juntaba de vez en cuando, sin perder .más tiempo se acerco al japonés con la intención de preguntarle sobre el ojo verde.

-¡hey Kiku buenos días! Por cierto ¿Dónde está Arthur?-pregunto rápidamente-

-buenos días Alfred-saludo educadamente el japonés-Arthur-san tenia asuntos que atender asi que me pidió sustituirle-

-ya veo…-

-pero si lo estas buscando debe estar en su salón-

-gracias!-grito mientras salía corriendo así al salón de mayor pero al llegar no encontró rastro del británico por lo cual fue al salón del concejo estudiantil pero estaba cerrado y parecía que no había nadie así que continuo su búsqueda sin obtener resultados, si no hubiera sido por el timbre que lo obligaba a entrar a clases habría continuado su buscada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Fue así como su primer plan no había resultado pero eso no significaba que se rendiría, seguirá intentando, precisamente cuando el recreo llegara se dirigiría al salón de Arthur y esta vez no escaparía, pero para él las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente por eso cuando escucho el timbre de salida de la primera clases pego un brinco y salió corriendo del salón ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

Llego en menos de 5 minutos al salón del mayor y se asomo por la puerta buscando con rapidez al británico el cual encontró aun sentado ordenando sus cosas

-Arthur!-grito captando la atención de todos incluyendo al británico que se tenso al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba-¡hey Arthur!-volvió a gritar pero el nombrado seguía ignorándolo lo cual le molesto pero no se rendía así que se dispuso a entrar al salón pero su propósito fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que lo rodearon y comenzaron a hablarle-

Por su parte Arthur aun se encontraba en su puesto con la mirada baja pero al escuchar los gritos de las chicas dirigió su mirada hacia el americano el cual ahora se encontraba hablando las muchachas lo cual de cierta forma lo aliviaba pero también una pinzada en su pecho se hacía presente

-"idiota ¿no venias a buscarme a mí?"-pensó pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y alejar aquellos pensamientos-

-¿desde cuándo ustedes dos son amigos?-pregunto Francis que llegaba al lado de Arthur-

-no es de tu incumbencia, además no somos amigos-

-¿entonces que hace el aquí buscándote?-

-es una larga historia-dijo en un susurro suficientemente audible para el otro-

-pues tengo bastante tiempo en la hora de almuerzo para escuchar tú historia-

-¿Por qué supones que debería contarte?-

-porque soy tu mejor amigo-afirmo con toda seguridad lo que hizo suspirar al británico-

-está bien-cedió al fin después de todo el francés tenia razón-

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Alfred y sus miradas se cruzaron y el americano comenzó a acercársele al mayor el cual se puso nervioso y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-Arthur-llamo-¿vas a escapar?-se notaba la seriedad en su voz lo que puso más nervioso al británico-debemos hablar-

-¿de qué? No dejamos claro todo ayer, no quiero relacionarme contigo así que no te me vuelvas a acercar-

-pero yo…-

-tranquilo amigo-hablo Francis-Arthur está ocupado por su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil así que será mejor que hablen después-y sin esperar respuesta de Alfred se llevo a Arthur fuera del salón el cual le agradeció con la mirada a su amigo-

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y tal como había prometido Arthur le conto la historia a Francis el cual la escucho en silencio y bastante pendiente de cada palabra que el británico decía.

-eso es todo-finalizo su reato-

-ya veo…-susurro el francés mientras parecía pensar-creo que tal vez el quiera ser su amigo-

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Yo no le agrado!-se altero el más bajo-

-¿entonces porque otra razón iría a buscarte?-

-para burlarse de mí-respondió rápidamente-

-eres demasiado desconfiado, mona mí-

-tengo mis razones y lo sabes-

-sí, si lo sé, dejando eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu por el?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿te gusta?-

-¡no digas estupideces!-grito completamente sonrojado-

-tu cara me dice otra cosa-rio al ver como Arthur bajaba la mirada-deberías hablar con él y escuchar lo que tiene que decir-

-¿desde cuándo actúas tan maduramente?-

-en los temas del amor soy un experto y me los tomo con seriedad, no por nada vengo del país del amor-

-lo que ti digas-sonrió, su amigo a veces era bastante divertido-

Ya era bastante tarde y Arthur aun se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, bostezaba a cada minuto, así que cuando dieron las diez de la noche se puso de pie y se dispuso a volver a su habitación pero se detuvo cuando frente a él vio a Alfred el cual se le fue acercando lentamente

-al fin saliste de allí, llevo cuatro horas esperándote-protesto infantilmente-

-nadie te pido que me esperaras-respondió con brusquedad mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente ignorando completamente al ojiazul el cual no perdió tiempo y lo siguió-

-¿podrías dejarme en paz de una vez?-

-no hasta que hablemos-

-no hay nada de qué hablar, entiéndelo!-iba tan distraído que no noto cuando llego a las escaleras y tropezó perdiendo el equilibro siento como caía-

-cuidado!-grito Alfred apresurándose para alcanzar al británico cayendo con el-

Arthur que había cerrado los ojos al comenzar a caer los abrió al sentir un calidez en sus labios y fue entonces que noto que sus labios estaban sobre los de Alfred, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por unos segundos antes de separarse completamente sonrojado, el primero en reaccionar fue Arthur que se pudo de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar dejando a un solitario americano aun tirado en el piso aun sonrojado mirando como el mayor se alejaba.

**Nota: aquí termina el capitulo tres ¿Qué opinan? Por cierto ¿que otro pareja les gustaría que apareciera? Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Hasta entonces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: capitulo 4! Al fin lo termine! Espero que les guste, hoy Salí de vacaciones así que tal vez publique más seguido, aunque no aseguro nada, la flojera puede ganar.**

**Gracias por los cometarios que siempre me animan, muchas gracias**

**Pareja: usuk, denor (se agrego una más!)**

Cap 4:

Ya había trascurrido una semana del incidente del beso y Arthur no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel acontecimiento, Alfred no había vuelto a buscar "bueno es lógico después de lo sucedido" se repetía constantemente el ingles, de solo pensar aquello su corazón dolía, después de aquel beso había analizado la situación un millón de veces y había comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de que pudiera estar enamorado de Alfred. Gracias a que el festival escolar se aproximaba había podido distraerse y alejar aquel suceso de su mente aunque en las noches los recuerdos lo atormentaban haciéndolo soñar con el americano.

Como presidente del consejo estudiantil debía estar supervisando cada una de las clases pero a pesar de saberlo no se había atrevido a pasar por el salón del menor en ningún momento, no quería encontrárselo por ningún motivo.

-"debo mantenerme alejado lo más posible de él, tampoco quiero incomodarlo con mi presencia"-pensaba mientras recorría los grandes pasillos de la academia W-

-Arthur-una voz ya conocida lo llamo por lo cual se detuvo y volteo hacia donde provenía esta encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros del club de magia-

-¿qué sucede Luka?-pregunto cuando el Noruego llego a su lado-

-¿sobre las actividades del club de este año para el festival quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarnos?-

-estaré un poco ocupado supervisando pero si me necesitan puedo hacer algo de tiempo eh ir a ayudarlos-

-seria de gran ayuda y…..-las palabras del noruego fueron interrumpidas por alguien que se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo-

-¡te encontré!-rio el Danés-Te eh estado buscando hace rato, quiera preguntarte si después de clases quieres ir por un helado-en respuesta solo obtuvo un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Lukas que lo hizo caer al suelo-

-eres un idiota-se burlo Arthur-sabes que no le gusta que lo abraces-

-pero es que es inevitable-susurro aun sin aire y luego una vez ya recuperado se puso de pie y miro a Arthur-tienes suerte de estar en el mismo club que el-

-si tu lo dices-espeto con sarcasmo para luego alejarse del otro muchacho-

Alfred se encontraba recostado en la mesa de su puesto, en otra ocasión estaría animadamente ayudando a los de su clase en la organización del festival escolar pero en esta última semana no se sentía con mucho ánimo para ser mas especifico desde el incidente del beso, durante toda una semana había estado pensando en el asunto y de tan solo pensarlo si corazón se aceleraba lo cual lo tenía bastante desconcertado ya que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Lanzo un suspiro mientras continuaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana, hubiera seguido así si no fuera por un fuerte golpe contra su mesa sobresaltándolo, rápidamente levanto su mirada encontrándose con el capitán del club futbol americano Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-¿se puede saber porque faltaste una semana a las practicas sin dar ninguna explicación Jones?-exigió el alemán-

-e…veras….estuve ocupado en un trabajo atrasado hahaha-respondió rápidamente tratando de excusarse mientras reía tontamente quietándole credibilidad a su escusa-

-no trates de engañarme-protesto el mayor-como castigo deberás…-

-Ludwing apresúrate quiero ir a comer pasta-un italiano entraba al salón jalando del brazo al alemán de forma infantil-

-espera un minuto-

-pero tengo hambre, la hora de almuerzo terminara o peor aun la pasta se terminara, no quiero, no quiero-se aferraba y lloraba en el brazo del alemán el cual trataba de tranquilizarlo-

Al darse cuenta de la distracción del más alto Alfred aprovecho de escapar del salón para luego echarse a correr por el pasillo mientras esquivaba a las personas que se interponían en su camino, no fue hasta que doblo en una esquina que su huida fue detenida al chocar contra alguien.

-está prohibido correr por los pasillos idiotas-al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida se quedo quiero en su lugar y lentamente fue levantando la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Arthur que parecía bastante sorprendido ante aquel encuentro-

-Arthur…-vio como el británico se ponía rápidamente de pie y se disponía a alejarse, y tan solo por inercia también se puso de pie y sujeto el brazo del británico el cual lo miro sorprendido-espera Arthur…tenemos que hablar-ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio luego de aquellas palabras mientras se miraban fijamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo-

-no sé porque no comprende que no quiero que se me acerque-Lukas se encontraba junto a uno de sus amigos llamado Tino comentándole lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás-

-no creo que debas hablar así de el después de todo ustedes han sido amigos desde pequeños, no entiendo porque por ahora no quieres que se acerque a ti-dijo preocupado el finlandés-

-siempre ha sido tan irritante, una molestia en su totalidad-

-ya veo, así que eso es lo que piensas-ambos muchachos se voltearon encontrándose con el Danés-bueno la verdad ya suponía que me creías una molestia…-hizo una pausa pensado por unos minutos-entonces no seré un estorbo mas y me alejare de ti ¿te parece bien?-el noruego asintió levemente manteniendo la expresión fría en su rostro-entonces está decidido-sin esperar ni un minuto más se volteo y comenzó a alejarse-

-¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Tino aun sin creer lo sucedido-

-si-fue la cortante respuesta del mayor-

-tal vez….deberías pensarlo más detenidamente-hablo nuevamente el más bajo mientras se ponía de pie-debo ir donde Berwald espero que no te moleste-el otro negó con la cabeza-bueno nos vemos, deberías….en mi opinión…deberías tratar de arreglar todo este asunto-Lukas no dijo nada en respuesta así que Tino se despidió nuevamente y salió del comedor dejando solo al noruego quien volteo hacia donde Matías se había marchado-

-"es un idiota"-pensó-

-¿a quién buscas?-hablo una alguien cerca de su oído haciéndolo sobresaltar, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose al Danés-¿me buscabas a mi?-pregunto sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de este-

-no-respondió con seriedad mientras desviaba su mirada-

-Lukas….-la voz del mayor cambio volviéndose seria lo cual sorprendió al otro el dirigió su mirada al más alto-sobre lo anterior…me gustaría que no lo tomaras enserio, no quiero que nos alejemos no quiero desaparecer de tu vida ni que tu desaparezcas de la mia-

-….-

-veras…-dudo unos instantes en los cuales su mirada recorrió el lugar donde se encontraban-me gustas-tal vez no era el mejor momento ni lugar para una confesión de amor, tal vez debería haber sido algo mas privado y en un lugar mas romántico pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras ya estaba dichas ahora solo faltaba una respuesta-

Los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos y el silencio persistía, Matías permanecía serio esperando con ansiedad la respuesta del otro por otra parte Lukas trataba de asimilar todo la anteriormente dicho por el Danés buscaba en este una señal que le indicara que se trataba de una broma pero no lograba encontrar nada, una pisca de nerviosismo se apodero de el pero no lo demostró en ningún momento, sin saber que más se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de el comedor dejando completamente solo al Matías quien se quedo quieto en su lugar viendo como el otro se marchaba cuando en Noruego estuvo fuera de su vista bajo la mirada sonriendo con amargura.

-si crees que me rendiré ni lo pienses-susurro mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y salía corriendo tras Lukas al vio caminando a lo lejos por lo cual corro para alcanzarlo al llegar al lado del Noruego comenzó a platicarle animadamente mientras el otro lo escuchaba sin emitir comentario, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado pero ambos tenían claro que nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de aquella declaración-

Arthur no sabía qué hacer en aquellas circunstancias Alfred lo mantenía firmemente sujeto del brazo y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarlo hasta que aceptara hablar con él. Aun no se sentía preparado para hablar con el americano, además ¿Qué tenían que hablar? Simplemente debían ignorar todo lo sucedido y actuar como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

-¡suéltame!-su voz al fin salió liberando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-

-pero debemos hablar-protesto el otro-

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que lo entiendas?-

-pero el beso…-

-eso fue un accidente así que simplemente olvídalo de una vez-sentencio el mayor-

-lo sé…pero…-pensó por unos segundos-de verdad quiero conocerte y que seamos amigos, después de todo soy un héroe y debo cumplir la promesa que te hice-sonrió ampliamente y Arthur no puedo evitar sorprenderse de aquellas palabras ¿de verdad recordaba aquella promesa? No lo la había olvidado, estaba claro, esto hacia que una pisca de felicidad invadiera su interior-

-no estoy interesado en ser tu amigo-si bien se sentía feliz por las palabras del otro no quería estar demasiado cerca de Alfred ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas y terminaba enamorándose del ojiazul seria aun más doloroso que nunca haber aceptado ser su amigo-

Sin pensarlo mucho Alfred comenzó a jalar a Arthur arrastrándolo hacia uno de los baños mas cercanos, dentro de estos no había nadie así que Alfred sin ninguna duda acorralo al mayor contra la pared sin dejarle escapatoria

-pero qué demonios estás haciendo ti mal…..-sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios del americano presionándose con los suyos, sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se comenzó a dejar llevar por el cálido contacto que el otro le proporcionaba, fue un beso casto, no duro demasiado pero para Arthur parecía ser una eternidad, fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada exigió una respuesta-¿por…porque hiciste eso?-

-no lo sé-fue la simple respuesta del americano el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamiento. Yo solo…yo solo….-los latidos del corazón de Alfred comenzaba a latir rápidamente aquel contacto había sido placentero más de lo que había imaginado que sería un beso, el solo quería ser amigo de Arthur entonces ¿Por qué lo había besado? Ni el tenia la respuesta de eso, volvió su mirada hacia el ingles el cual lo miraba sonrojado esperando una respuesta-

¿No lo sabes?-la molestia se apoderaba de la voz del británico-¿es algún tipo de broma? Déjame decirte que no es para nada graciosa ¿quieres destruir mi orgullo? ¿Tanto me odias?-las palabras salían de sus labios sin ser procesadas por su cerebro, las emociones se habían acumulado en su interior y salían de manera apresurada debido a la tensión del ambiente-

-yo no te odio-logro recobrar la coherencia en sus palabras-de verdad quiero ser tu amigo-

-déjame informarte Jones que los amigos no se besan-espeto con molestia-

-¡lo sé!-

-es bueno que lo entiendas…entonces quiero que entiendas también que no quiero volver a verte tratar de entrar en mi vida, así que por favor no vuelvas a buscarme-sentencio mientras salía del lugar y se alejaba a paso apresurado, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sabiendo que nadie lo vería deslizo su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso-idiota-susurro-al parecer es lo que sospechaba-puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente-maldición…me eh enamorado de ti Jones-

**Nota: ¿qué les pareció? Estoy pensando en hacer un triangulo amoroso, pero quiero que ustedes me digan de quienes sería ese triangulo amoroso díganmelo en los comentarios y muchas gracias por leer este capítulos, ¡nos vemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: aquí está el capitulo 5 mucho antes del viernes, eso es un milagro considerando lo floja que soy, pero al fin lo termine hoy, como siempre espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les pareció.**

Cap 5:

El festival escolar había comenzado por lo cual todo el lugar estaba completamente lleno de personas, varios de los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro acomodando los últimos detalles. Alfred venia cada adorno de su salón, se sentía impaciente por participar, pero para eso debería esperar unas horas más. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque un pensamiento estuviera rondando su mente, había pasado tres días y aun no lograba aclarar las cosas con Arthur, pero tampoco el sabia que decir, después de lo que había hecho no lograba pensar algo coherente para explicarle lo sucedido ¿Por qué lo había besado? Esa era una de las preguntas que durante esos días se hizo ¿la presión del momento tal vez? Nunca antes había rechazado ser su amigo quizás esa era la razón de su actuar.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón debía distraerse ¿y qué mejor que ir a comer una hamburguesa?, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y camino más bien corriendo hacia el puesto de hamburguesas que había visto hace algunas horas atrás. Cada vez aceleraba mas el paso para llegar lo antes posible y poder llenar su estomago.

Ya iba de vuelta a su salón con unas cinco hamburguesa entre sus brazos cuando algo llamo su atención, algo que cuando iba a comprar sus hamburguesas no noto, había un pasillo completamente oscuro en el cual no se veía el final lo que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿vas a entrar o no?-una voz sin emociones le hablo por detrás lo cual lo espanto por completo-hey de estoy hablando-la voz parecía molesta ahora, no se atrevió mas a voltear-

-¡ahhhh!-grito al sentir como tocaban su hombro derecho, volteo rápidamente encontrándose a un muchacho más bajito que él, de ojos lilas y que mantenía el seño fruncido-¿Qué…que quieres?-pregunto asustado-

-eso es lo que yo debería preguntar-

-¿eh?-

Estas parado en mitad del camino hacia nuestro café ¿vas a entrar o no?-

-¿café?-miro fijamente hacia el pasillo ahora no tan tenebroso notando que efectivamente noto al in un letrero que decía "café del terror"-

-¿y bien?-pregunto nuevamente el noruego a lo que Alfred simplemente asintió y siguió al muchacho-

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre, lo cual atemorizo al americano pero no lo demostró después de todo debía actuar como un héroe así que siguió caminando hasta una de las mesas que como decoración tenía un mantel negro con una vela en el centro de esta y una pequeño cráneo en una esquina que según Alfred lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-en un momento lo atenderemos-luego de una referencia Lukas se retiro del lugar. Alfred continuaba mirando aquel cráneo del sospechaba que en cualquier momento le saltaría y le deformaría su bello rostro-

-en que puedo ayudarlo-pego un salto al oír una voz, por un momento pensó que había sido el cráneo pero luego desecho la idea y levanto su cabeza para encontrarse de golpe con unos ojos color jade los cuales reflejaban la sorpresa-

-Arthur-susurro-

-¿qué vas a pedir?-pregunto esta vez con frialdad-

-eh…una soda-

-bien-anoto en una pequeña libretita y se dispuso a marcharse pero fue sujetado de su brazo por la fuerte mano de Alfred-

-necesitamos hablar-

-¿no habíamos tenido ya esta plática?-respondió con sarcasmo para luego soltarse-estoy ocupado no me molestes-

A los pocos minutos su pedido llego pero no fue Arthur quien lo traía sino Lukas lo cual decepciono por completo al americano. Se dispuso al fin a tomar su soda con sus hamburguesas cuando vio al chico que siempre hablaba con el británico sin mal no recordaba su nombre era Francis, miro atentamente al francés y noto como se acercaba hacia el ojiverde y le hablaba animadamente para que luego el otro asintiera y entrara por una puerta y en unos pocos minutos saliera con su uniforme para luego marcharse con el francés quien sabe dónde. Sin pensarlo dos ves se puso de pie y salió detrás del ni siquiera le importaron los gritos del noruego que le gritaba por no haber pagado la cuenta.

Cuando al pudo divisarlos disminuyo el paso para que no lo notaran, llegaron a la azotea donde se apresuro a esconderse y escuchar la conversación de ambos muchachos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahora?-

-¿Por qué piensas que paso algo?-se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente al francés-

-porque has estado actuando estos últimos días ¿Qué sucedió entre Alfred y tú?-al oír esto tanto como el británico como el americano se tensaron-

-no tengo porque contártelo-protesto-

-Arthur…-fue entonces que la mirada de Alfred se cruzo con la de Francis el cual sonrió ampliamente-tienes razón…-Arthur lo miro extrañado por el repentino cambio-olvidemos de Alfred y todo lo que tenga que ver con él y preocupamos de nosotros-se acerco peligrosamente al más bajo invadiendo el espacio personal de este-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-trato de alejarse sin muchos resultados por su parte Alfred sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado-

-"¿qué es esto?" "podrían ser… ¿celos?" "¿pero porque?" "se supones que los celos se sienten cuando alguien está cerca de la persona que….quieres o a la que mas" "entonces ¿Arthur es importante para mí?" "¿sería posible que el me…guste?" "¿por eso lo bese?"-sus mejillas se enrojecieron al darse cuenta de la situación pero todos aquellos pensamientos pasaron con gran rapidez por su mente que desaparecieron cuando vio como Francis estaba a punto de besar a Arthur-

-¡déjalo!-la voz de Alfred se dejo escuchar sorprendiendo a los presentes-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestiono el británico con molestia-

-yo…-

-me voy de aquí-dando grandes pasos llego hasta la puerta abriéndola con brusquedad para luego alejarse del lugar siendo seguido por el francés y no a mucha distancia de Alfred, cuando al fin creía alcanzarlo Arthur entro a la oficina del concejo estudiantil seguido por Francis cerrando la puerta con llave dejando a Alfred fuera.

-¡Arthur abre! ¡Necesito decirte algo importante!-

-¡deja de molesta y vete!-grito desde dentro el ingles-

-pero…-

-ya lo escuchaste mon ami será mejor que te vayas-esta vez era la voz del francés-

-tú también vete-hablo nuevamente Arthur haciendo sonreír a Alfred por lo dicho-

Alfred miro la hora en su celular notando que dentro de poco comenzaría el evento de su salón en las cual participaría y no debía llegar tarde pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas a medias con Arthur no ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él, debía hacer algo no permitiría que Francis lo apartara de su lado.

-¡Arthur participare en el evento de mi salón en diez minutos mas así que debo irme, por favor asiste te diré lo que tengo que decirte ahí, no faltes por favor!-grito para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su salón-

Dentro de la oficina Arthur se encontraba de pie cerca de la ventana mientras Francis estaba junto a la puerta observando al británico.

-¿iras?-

-no-

-¿estás seguro? Luego aunque te arrepientas no podrás volver atrás-

-ya lo sé no soy idiota como tú, por otra parte, tu sabias que Alfred nos estaba oyendo por eso hiciste aquello ¿verdad?-

-tienes razón en algo, sabía que el pequeño Alfred nos oía pero con respecto a lo que dije ¿Qué me dirías si te digiera que voy enserio?-

-¿eh?-Arthur se volteo rápidamente en dirección a Francis tratando de buscar una pisca de broma el su expresión la cual no encontró-

-hemos sido amigos desde hace un año y medio y había decidido que mantendría mis sentimientos ocultos pero ahora que apareció Alfred y tú te has interesado en el, eh decidido luchar por tu amor ¿no suena romántico?-

-….-estaba completamente sorprendido que las palabras no salían de su boca-

-bueno me iré para que puedas pensar en mis declaración, estaré esperando tu respuesta-le giña un ojo al ingles antes de salir de la oficina-

Arthur permaneció en silencio mirando en dirección a la puerta aun tratando de asimilar lo anteriormente dicho por el francés. Miro la hora y recordó lo que Alfred le había dicho ¿de verdad lo estaba esperando? ¿Por qué lo buscaba tan persistentemente? ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle? Su mente divagaba en diversas opciones y cada vez las ganas de asistir al evento del salón del ojiazul crecía. Aun con algo de duda salió del consejo estudiantil y se encamino al salón del menor a paso lento.

Mientras tanto Alfred se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos, había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Arthur y había decidido declarársele como es debido, solo esperaba que el británico se presentar

-Alfred ya casi es tu turno, prepárate-hablo una muchacha Alfred asintió para luego mirar su ropa llevaba un traje de oso de cuerpo completo el cual lo hacía ver bastante infantil lo que provocaba ternura entre las chicas que se encontraban allí, su clase había organizado un desfile de disfraces de animales pero faltaban persona para participar y él como buen héroe debía ayudar, en cuanto el se inscribió varios más se le unieron que ahora se preparaban para salir frente al público con aquellos trajes-

Miro por el telón hacia el publico buscando a Arthur pero no logro distinguirlo lo cual lo entristeció oscureciendo su vista "debí suponerlo, debe odiarme después de que lo bese" pensó resignado vio como la muchacha de antes le hacia una señal para que entrara, cambio su de tristeza a una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera y entro caminando por el pasillo donde el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja. Mientras caminaba busco una vez más al ingles, pero no logro divisarlo por ninguna parte "puede que esté más atrás y no logre verlo" se daba ánimos, tomando valor pido el micrófono a la animadora del desfile y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Arthur estas allí?-hablo por el micrófono, todos los presentes se miraron entre y el lugar se lleno de susurros-¿Arthur?-aun no habían señales del mayor por lo cual Alfred su supo que Arthur no se había presentado, resignado se dio media vuelta y devolvió el micrófono, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió dejando y Alfred se volteo en cuanto escucho la escucho abrirse, su boca se abrió levemente a causa de la sorpresa, ahí estaba Arthur mirándolo indeciso como si estuviera dudando de estar ahí, sin perder más tiempo le arrebato a la chica y miro al británico, todos los presentes en el lugar hicieron lo mismo lo que puso nervioso al ingles, por su parte Alfred se encontraba igual, toda su confianza se había esfumado de un momento a otro y el nerviosismo se había apoderando de él, un sudo frio caí por su frente y su voz parecía no querer salir pero se armo de valor y cerrando los ojos tomo tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron para luego hablar más bien gritar sus sentimientos-¡ARTHUR ME GUSTAS!-el británico se quedo estático en su lugar al igual que todo los demás presentes, todos podrían haber jurado que aquel grito se escucho por todo el mundo, Alfred con la respiración agitada se acerco al británico-¿saldrías conmigo?-todos se quedaron viendo a Arthur en espera de una respuesta lo cual Alfred logro notar así que sujetando la mano del ingles lo saco del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la azotea.

**Nota: y bien ¿les gusto? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer el próximo capítulo de Matías y Lukas pero díganme si quieren un poco de Alfred y Arthur**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: y llegamos al capítulo 6! Les agradezco los comentarios, la historia esta llegando a su fin, este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

Cap 6:

Lukas se encontraba molesto ya llevaba más de cinco minutos para esperando lo que ordenaría el Danés, movía su pie con impaciencia viendo como el otro leía una y otra vez el menú.

-¿ya decidiste lo vas a pedir?-pregunto por sexta vez-

-mmm….-miro a Noruego, luego la carta y nuevamente al Noruego-a ti-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza mientras sonreía, a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-lo siento, lo siento, pero no estaría mal que me dieras un poco de tu tiempo este fin de semana ¿Qué te parece ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad?-Lukas se le quedo viendo por unos segundos analizando las palabras del mayor-

-¿si salgo contigo este sábado me dejaras me dejaras tranquilo?-

-por ahora si-sonrió-

-bien, nos vemos el sábado, ahora dime que vas a pedir tengo clientes que atender-

-un café-

Lukas asintió y se aleja en busca del pedido del otro dándole la espalda por lo cual Matías no puedo ver la imperceptible sonrisa que se formo por unos escasos segundos en los labios de Lukas.

Arthur era guiado por Alfred, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ellos, no tenía claro si era porque les extrañaba que el presidente odiado del consejo estudiantil estuviera con el chico más popular de todo el lugar o a causa del traje que llevaba puesto Alfred que aunque no admitiera le parecía que se veía tierno. En cuanto llegaron a la azote Alfred acorralo a Arthur contra la pared impidiéndole escapar, se mantenían en silencio perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-¿Arthur cuál es tu respuesta?-

-….-Arthur estaba completamente nervioso aunque no lo dejaba ver su rostro su mente era un caos de ideas, ¿Por qué sucedía todo aquello tan repentinamente? El correspondía los sentimientos de Alfred pero su voz no salía para poder responder y no ayudaba de mucho la intensa mirada que el menor de dedicaba-

Cansado ya de esperar una respuesta Alfred sujeto con al británico por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el logrando disminuir la distancia de sus cuerpos, incluso sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro lo cual provoco un sonrojo en ambos pero esto no lo detuvo a Alfred que termino con la distancia que los uniendo sus labios con los de Arthur el cual no opuso ninguna resistencia y se dejo llevar por aquella sensación que tan placentera le parecía.

-¿eso significa un sí?-pregunto entusiasmado-

-no es obvio-susurro sonrojado bajando la mirada-

Alfred no puedo hacer más que sonreír alegremente y lanzarse a abrazar al británico que con timidez correspondió el abrazo. Se volvieron a besar esta vez con más pasión devorando los labios del otro con vehemencia, expresando todo los sentimientos que sus corazones sentían. Lentamente Alfred fue deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Arthur hasta que estas se adentraron por la camisa del otro acariciando su piel. Arthur lanzo un pequeño gemido que era apaciguado por el beso.

-así que al fin has decidido-al percatarse la presencia de alguien más en el lugar ambos muchachos se separaron rápidamente, para dirigir su mirada al tercero que se encontraba en el lugar-

-Francis-susurro Arthur-

-no pongas esa cara de susto-se burlo el francés-

-yo...-

-al fin están juntos, pensé que este problema duraría años-dijo en voz burlona, aquel comentario provoco que Arthur levantara rápidamente la mirada-

-pero tu…-no sabía que decir en aquella situación-

-¿mmm? ¿No se dé que hablas? ¿Olvidaste como hablar?-

-hoy tú dijiste que…-esta vez fue interrumpido por el francés-

-oh, así era eso…no te preocupes era solo una broma-ríe-si no hacia algo al respecto nunca hubieras ido a hablar con Alfred, y como buen francés debo promover el amor entre todos-hablo dramáticamente-pero mi oferta aun sigue abierta-le giña el ojo a Arthur para luego salir del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de el, para luego apoyar su espalda en esta y sonreír con amargura-admito la derrota-susurro para luego alejarse del lugar-

Mientras tanto Alfred y Arthur aun miraban la puerta por donde se había ido Francis, ambos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

-será mejor que también vayamos está prohibido estar en la azotea-

-pero…-

¿Qué?-

-pues…-desvió la mirada-antes que llegara tu amigo…nosotros…-

-ni lo pienses, no aquí-se sonrojo por completo al comprender lo que trataba de decir el americano-

-Arthie-protesto inflando sus mejillas como un niño pequeño lo que le hizo gracia al ojiverde-

-primero no me llames por ese apodo mi nombre es Arthur no lo deformes y segundo estas actuando infantilmente podemos….tu sabes…hoy….-comenzó a tartamudear pero Alfred entendió a lo que se refería-

-bien! Hoy te quedaras a dormir en mi casa!-y sin dejar protestar al mayor tomo a este de la mano arrastrándolo nuevamente al interior del colegio-

El sábado había llegado y como había prometido Lukas se encontraba caminado por el centro comercial junto a Matías. Era uno de esos días en los que el calor era insoportable donde probablemente hacían más de treinta grados. El sudor caía por sus frentes pero al parecer al Danés no le importaba esto y mantenía su sonrisa por el contrario Lukas parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento, después de todo ya llevaban más de otra dando vueltas por el lugar.

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?-pregunto animadamente Matías-

-donde pueda sentarme-susurro-

-entonces… ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-lo que sea-lo único que quería era descansar por unos minutos-

Llegaron hasta los puestos de comida y lo primero que hicieron fue escoger una mesa a petición del Noruego

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-un helado estaría bien-dijo sacando su billetera-

-no, no, no-sujeto la mano de Lukas-yo pagare después de todo yo fui quien te invito-sonrió-espera aquí volveré en unos minutos-

Matías salió apresurado hacia el puesto de los helados dejando solo al Noruego que lo miraba alejarse "nunca cambiara" pensó divertido. Conocía al Danés des de eran pequeños y habían sido amigos desde entonces por lo cual siempre había pensado en el más alto como un hermano pero últimamente aquello parecía estar cambiando, cada vez que Matías se le acercaba su pulso se aceleraba y cada vez le costaba más mantener su expresión inmutable lo cual le comenzó a asustar y comenzó a guardar distancia en espera de que aquellas sensaciones desaparecieran pero luego de la declaración de más alto no comenzaba a dudar si debía eliminar sus sentimientos ¿sería correcto terminar con una amistad de tantos años para comenzar algo más profundo como era una relación de pareja? ¿y di no funcionaba? Era claro que no se volverían a tratar de de la misma manera. Todas aquellas dudas atormentaban constantemente al ojilila.

-¿hey estas solo?-unos tipos se acercaron a él sentándose a su lado-

-no-espero frunciendo el ceño-

-¿estás con tu novia?-

-no-volvió a ser cortante en su respuesta-

Matías volvía caminando alegremente con dos helados entre sus manos cuando vio como un chico sujetaba del brazo a Lukas y este trataba de liberarse, así que rápidamente se acerco hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y sin pensarlo arrojo su helado sobre la cabeza del desconocido.

-¿pero qué demonios?-el muchacho se volteo encontrándose con el Danés-¿Quién eres tú?-

-el novio de el-señalo a Lukas para luego volver su mirada hacia el sujeto sentado junto a su compañero mientras su mirada cambiaba a una amenazante lo cual provoco miedo en el desconocido que se puso de pie y se alejara del lugar. Matías recupero su mirada habitual y se sentó junto al Noruego y entregarle su helado.

-¿no vas a agradecerme? Y no me refiero al helado-

-no pedí tu ayuda-

-jejeje, debí suponerlo, pero aun así no me gusta que otros se acerque a coquetearte-confeso-

-no sé porque después de todos somos solo amigos-

-pero tú sabes que lo que siento por ti es más que una amistad-sentía que era el momento preciso para sacar aquel tema pero para Lukas era todo lo contrario lo que menos quería era hablar sobre aquello por lo cual se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse del lugar-¿vas a escapar nuevamente?-aquella palabras hicieron detener a Lukas el cual volteo-

-no estoy escapando, solo pienso que el tema es absurdo y que no hay nada de qué hablar, olvídate de aquellos sentimientos lo que sientes por mi eso solo algo fraternal que estas confundiendo con algo mas-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No eres tu quien debería decir cómo me siento!-alzo su voz captando la atención de varios de los presentes, las palabras dichas por Lukas de verdad lo habían lastimado-tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti, si no lo estuviera no me hubiera confesado, ¡Lukas de verdad te amo!-el silencio parecía estar presente en todo el lugar todos parecían atentos a aquella escena en espera de la respuesta del mas bajo-solo quiero una respuesta, si me rechazas no me alejare de ti, podemos seguir siendo amigos-le sonrió tiernamente ¿Cómo había logrado adivinar sus preocupaciones?-

-yo…-sus labios temblaban aun inseguro de lo que contestar-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?-volvió a insistir-

-no se-desvió su mirada-

-es extraño que no sepas como te sientes-se acerco al más bajo quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo-dime como de verdad te sientes-susurro en el oído de Lukas-¿me quieres?-

-no te acerques tanto-se aparta-estamos en público ¿no te avergüenza?-

-no, ¿Por qué deberían avergonzarme mis sentimientos hacia ti?-aquellas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Lukas se acelera y el color se le subiera a la cara volviéndola roja-¿saldrías conmigo? solo debes contestar si o no-presiono un poco mas-

-si-susurro pero no fue lo suficientemente audible para Matías-

-¿eh?-se acerco al otro-no logre oírte-

-no te burles-

-no, no, de verdad no eh oído-se defendió al notar el enfado del otro-

-dije que si-alzo la voz lo mas que pudo-

Matías no puedo ocultar su alegría y sonrió alegremente abrazando al más bajo casi asfixiándolo

-¿oyeron todos? ¡A aceptado se mi novio!-grito entusiasmado a las personas presentes que le sonrieron de vuelta y varias aplaudieron-esto hay que celebrarlo, dime lo que quieras comer y yo lo comprare para ti-estaba demasiado feliz que hasta podría ponerse a saltar-

-¿lo que quiera?-

-si-asintió a lo cual Lukas sonrió con malicia, este era el momento de su venganza por tan vergonzosa escena que el Danés le hizo montar-bien entonces….-su sonrisa se amplio, al notar esto Matías tembló y temió por lo que su ahora novio pediría pero sabía que ya no podía retractarse-quiero que para celebrar invites a todas estas personas a comer con nosotros, cuando se celebra algo mientras más personas mejor ¿no? Tú siempre dices eso-

-¿eh? Pero…-miro suplicante al Noruego el cual suspiro resignado-como veo que el helado anterior ya se derrito…-dirigió su mirada hacia el helado derretido sobre la mesa-ve a comprar otro-

-¡enseguida!-comenzó a alejarse pero a los pocos metros se detuvo y se devolvió-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-es que olvide algo-rio-

-¿Qué?-

-esto-se acerco a Lukas y lo beso para luego salir corriendo antes que el otro lo golpeara-

Lukas suspiro resignado, sabía que debería acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto en público del otro pero tampoco era como si le molestara al contrario le parecía de cierta forma agradable y lo hacía feliz, sonrió y se acomodo para esperar a su novio.

**Nota: el próximo capítulo será el último, lo subiere lo más rápido que puedo, estoy pensando en poner lemon pero ¿ustedes quieren que escriba lemon? Quisiera saber esto antes de escribir el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: y al fin llego el último capítulo, sobre el lemon no estaba segura si escribirlo o no así que lo decidí a la suerte (sacando papelitos), espero que les guste este capítulo. **

Cap 7:

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y adaptándose a la escasa luz de la habitación, se encontraba en su habitación y a su lado miro se encontraba Alfred durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió levemente ante aquella imagen y sin pensarlo apego su cuerpo al del otro.

-Arthur-pronuncio entre sueños Alfred lo cual le pareció de lo más tierno al británico-

-aquí estoy Alfred-acaricio el cabello del menor el cual se acerco mas a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos-te amo-susurro-

-yo también te amo-rio Alfred-

-¡estabas despierto maldito!-golpeo al ojiazul con una almohada-

-jajajaja-siguió riendo estrepitosamente hasta que unos pasos se hicieron fuera de la habitación-¿Quién será?-

-no lo sé, tal vez un fantasma-

-¡Arthur no digas eso!-se aferro que al cuerpo de mayor el cual rio bajito ante la reacción del otro pero su expresión volvió a ser seria al oír los pasos acercarse hacia la puerta del dormitorio la cual se abrió estrepitosamente-

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-grito Alfred para luego esconderse bajo las sabanas mientras Arthur miraba de mala forma al recién llegado-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con enfado-

-¿no recuerdas que te dije que hoy vendría a verte?-pregunto burlón un pelirrojo-por cierto ¿Qué es eso que está ahí?-señalo el bulto de la cama, el británico enrojeció al darse cuenta de la situación-

-nada-desvió la mirada-

-¿crees que soy idiota?-levanto una de sus cejas-

-pues ahora que lo preguntas si, eres un idiota-recupero nuevamente su personalidad burlona-

-¿esas son las formas de tratar a tu hermano mayor?-el mayor se fue acercando lentamente a la cama hasta donde Alfred se encontraba el cual estaba demasiado asustado como para escuchar la conversación de los hermanos-veamos que hay aquí-rio el escoses y removió las sabanas revelando al americano semidesnudo-

-¡AHHHHH! ¡El fantasma viene por el héroe!-grito mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Arthur quien puso los ojos en blanco-

-Alfred ningún fantasma viene por ti, no actúes como un idiota-

-¿eh?-al fin reacciono y volvió a la realidad notando al pelirrojo el cual los miraba sorprendido-mucho gusto mi nombre es Alfred y soy el novio de Arthur-al oír esto el mayor frunció el seño y se acerco peligrosamente al estadounidense-

-así que eres el novio del enano-susurro siniestramente-

-"oh no"-pensó Arthur temiendo por la vida del menor el cual al parecer no notaba el tono de voz terrorífica del otro ya que seguía sonriendo como idiota-

-me sorprende que hayas elegido a alguien como el cómo novio, al parecer es todo lo contrario a lo que siempre decías que te gustaba ¿acaso te amenazo?-esto último lo pregunto con un claro tono de molestia-

-no, nada de eso yo…yo…lo quiero-respondió avergonzado-

-ya veo-el más alto se puso de pie-supongo que no debería molestar mas, al parecer estaban ocupados-sonrió ampliamente con la intención de avergonzar aun mas a su pequeño hermano-pero…-miro con seriedad a Alfred-si lastimas al enano ve considerando tu muerte-

-yo nunca voy a lastimar a Arthur porque soy un héroe y un héroe nunca lastima a quien ama-respondió orgulloso de sus palabras las cuales sorprendieron al escoses y provocaron un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en el británico-

-bien, entonces nos vemos-se despidió el hermano de Arthur para luego salir del lugar dejando a los dos adolecentes solos nuevamente-

-así que ese era mi cuñado-soltó de pronto Alfred tomando a Arthur por sorpresa-¿crees que le agrade?-pregunto entusiasmado-

-quien sabe-respondió con indiferencia-

-Arthie ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Es domino debemos divertirnos antes de que el fin de semana se termine -inflo sus mejillas al recordar que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a clases-

-no lo sé usualmente los fines de semana me quedo en la habitación terminado algo de trabajo del consejo estudiantil o estudiando-

-que aburrido eres, pero no te preocupes el héroe te ayudara a pasar un fin de semana entretenido desde ahora en adelante-se auto señalo-

-¡no soy aburrido!-protesto cruzándose de brazos-

-no te enojes solo era una broma-se defendió para luego pensar un poco-¡ya se! Iremos a la playa-y así sin pedir la opinión de Arthur se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse al mayor no le quedo más que resignarse y aceptar la propuesta del menor además sonaba divertido ¿Qué podía salir mal?

"¿Qué podía salir mal?"Se había preguntados al aceptar la proposición de su novio de ir a la playa aquel día quizás no debió haber preguntado pues la respuesta llego ese mismo día unas horas después de estar en aquel lugar, se había quedado dormido y ahora su espalda estaba completamente quemada convirtiendo su piel blanca en una completamente roja ¿y Alfred? Pues el menor se dedico a nadar mientras el dormía sin tomarse la molestia de despertarlo y evitar todo aquel asunto "idiota" pensaba. Arthur se encontraba ahora en el baño sumergido en agua fría tratando de apaciguar el ardor de su espalda "si cojo un resfriado ese americano idiota me las pagara" pensó mientras sumergía su cuerpo aun mas en la fría agua. La noche no fue muy amena tampoco debido a dolor de su espalda rozando con la tela de su pijama tuvo que quitarse la parte superior de este "¿estaba exagerando?" no, no lo creí de verdad era molesto aquel asunto.

A la mañana siguiente ni ganas tenia de levantarse, por suerte su espalda ya no le ardía tanto lo cual haciendo uso de su gran fuerza de voluntad se levanto vistiéndose lentamente procurando de no rozar su espalda pero aquel esfuerzo no fue de mucha ayuda ya que cada vez que realizaba un movimiento la tela de la camisa rozaba su piel. Salió de su cuarto rumbo su puesto de siempre. Como siempre a los pocos minutos fueron llegando los estudiantes pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que pasaban junto a él no se asustaban o le dedicaban una mirada de odio al contrario le miraban y luego le sonreían o reían levemente.

-¡Arthie!-Alfred se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacia el británico-¿Cómo has estado?-

-aparte del ardor en mi espalda…-miro de mala manera al americano el cual bajo la cabeza en disculpa-estoy bien, por cierto algo extraño está pasando-

-¿eh?-levanto su mirada rápidamente-

-por alguna razón nadie me mira con odio o me tiene miedo hasta algunas personas me sonríen eso es demasiado extraño considerando que la mayoría aquí me odia, me pregunto porque será-medito por unos momentos-

-no te preocupes, iré a preguntar-como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo se dispuso a realizar su cometido-

-espera…-no alcanzo a terminar la oración porque Alfred ya estaba corriendo hacia un grupo de chicas y hablo con ellas unos instantes lo que provoco los celos del británico, luego volvió donde Arthur acompañados por el grupo de chicas-¿y bien? ¿Averiguaste algo o solo estabas coqueteando?-su enojo era visible pero el americano sabia que lo que sentía en realidad Arthur eran celos así que decidió ignorarlo y contarle lo que había averiguado-

-bueno veras….-paso sus manos por el cabello nervioso lo que provoco una pequeña risita en el grupo de chicas-al parecer…todo el internado o la mayoría al menos sabe sobre nuestra relación-Arthur palideció ante lo dicho por el menor-

-¡es tu culpa!-comenzó a protestar-¡tu declaración fue demasiado publica! ¡¿Por qué no lo pese antes?! ¡Debí de suponerlo!-comenzó a entrar en pánico-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, yo…yo…-

-Arthur cálmate-Alfred comenzaba a preocuparse del estado del mayor-no es un gran problema, a mi no me importa que todos lo sepan ¿y a ti? ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?-el ojiazul se acerco al británico y lo abrazo posesivamente provocando el dolor en la espalda de Arthur pero este decidió ignorar y corresponder el abrazo. Fue hasta que un flash choco contra su rostro que volvió a la realidad y se separo rápidamente del otro-¿estuvo bien?-pregunto a las chicas-

-¡sí! Gracias Alfred-las chicas se despidieron y se alejaron de la pareja-

-¡luego me envían las fotos!-grito hacia las chicas que se alejaban-

-que…fue…eso…-pregunto confundido-

-solo querían una foto de nosotros, al parecer a varias de las chicas le gustan este tipo de cosas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿de verdad crees que eso resolverá el problema?-la gran sonrisa que Alfred le dedicaba le dio la respuesta ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cambiarse de escuela? No, eso sería demasiado drástico, entonces... ¿tendría que aprender a convivir con el acoso de sus ahora fans? eso parecía ser la mejor opción por ahora. Desde que conoció las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para bien o para mal no se arrepentía de su decisión porque amaba a ese americano con complejo de héroe y no cambiaría nada-entremos las clases están por empezar-

-pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-

-pues entonces puedes venir después de clases a la oficina del consejo estudiantil-

-¿verdad?-Arthur asintió y Alfred no pude evitar besarlo-te amo Arthie, ¡nos vemos después!-doblo hacia su izquierda dirigiéndose hacia su salón mientras tanto Arthur veía como se alejaba-

- "tal vez esto ha sido lo mejor que me a pasado, no, realmente es lo mejor que me ha pasado"-pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía rumbo a su salón-

**Nota: y aquí termina esta historia, nunca pensé que llegarían a ser 6 capítulos, usualmente no escribo historias largas porque nunca las termino, esta es una de las pocas que eh terminado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez me anime a hacer otro fic. **


End file.
